


在那之前

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 勇利並不是沒想過這件事情，事實上他常常偷偷地用無痕式視窗上網做功課，可是他不知道怎麼開始。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	在那之前

那是第一次前發生的事。

勇利並不是沒想過這件事情，事實上他常常趁著維克托不在家時，偷偷用無痕式視窗上網爬了好幾篇教學文，包括怎麼前戲、怎麼愛撫、怎麼做才能讓伴侶舒服，雖然他們早已親熱過了，但也僅止於親吻、擁抱還有觸摸，不曾擦槍走火，勇利以為第一次的預兆會出現在一座渡假村的海邊，一塊生日蛋糕的燭光前，或者一片夜深人靜的星辰下，但那個契機不突不兀，像一杯溫開水，平平淡淡地出現在日常裡。

一個周末午後，他們去了趟超市，一進門便各自去往不同的貨架，勇利往推車裡放了牛奶、果汁、維克托喜歡吃的餅乾，再到廚房用品區帶走一包洗碗精，最後到清潔保養區拿了一管男士洗面乳，勇利點了點推車內的物品，確定沒有忘記買的東西，準備走去結帳區和維克托會合，但在起步前，他瞄到了一個小東西，就藏在那些保養用品之間，一個不太顯眼卻能令人注意到的角落。

保險套。

他盯著那個小東西，就像個第一次想買清涼雜誌的高中生，左顧右盼，確定附近的走道沒有人才蹲下去看個仔細，那是一個設計俐落的盒子，紅色的、只有他的手掌大小，翻到背面是密密麻麻的俄語，勇利努力解讀，似乎是一些介紹文和注意事項，雖然讀得不是太懂，但網路教學文上的重點他早就已經背得滾瓜爛熟了。

要買嗎？不，我看看就好，對，我就只是看看。

「勇利，你在看什麼呀？」

「嗚哇！」

維克托不知何時站在他的身後，正往推車裡放入果醬和麵包，勇利驚叫出聲，手裡的東西飛了出去，喀的一聲落地，而且在他撿回來以前，那小東西就被維克托拾起來了，勇利只好把臉埋進手心裡逃避現實。

維克托第一眼先看到背面的說明文字，翻到盒子正面時愣了一下，長睫毛眨呀眨地，接著，他蹲下來，從快要害羞到死的勇利旁邊又抽走了一個東西，把兩個東西都放進推車裡，推著車子去結帳。

一直到維克托回頭喊他，勇利才慌慌張張站起來跟上。

接下來就跟一如既往的無數個周末一樣，他們把買回來的用品整理進應該收納的地方，但是勇利沒看見維克托最後放進推車的兩個東西。然後，他們在家吃了晚餐，各自洗澡，再一起看電視，電影台正在播放懷舊電影，男女主角在落日餘暉中散步，不時心靈契合相視一笑，女主角牽起男主角的手開始跳舞，配樂變成輕鬆浪漫的舞曲，維克托一邊晃著腦袋一邊哼著電影插曲，但勇利豐富的想像力已經奔馳到十里開外去了，男女主角手牽手一起回家，接下來是不是就會……喔不，不會的，這電影勇利小時候看過了，沒有這個橋段的，但不知怎麼地，勇利的思緒就是不受控制地往那個方向神遊去，以至於電影來到最高潮時，他被維克托的歡呼嚇了一跳，從沙發上彈起來又重重落下，同樣被勇利的反應嚇著的維克托摀著嘴輕聲細語道歉，替受驚嚇的勇利順毛。

不知不覺到了熄燈時間，馬卡欽蜷在自己的窩上打呼嚕，是時候道晚安了，維克托關掉電視，準備回房休息，但勇利拉住了他，因為有件事情如果沒問清楚，勇利今晚絕對睡不著。

「維、維克托……」勇利望著愛人：「你……你有買嗎？」

維克托眨眨眼，表示沒聽懂問題。

「我是說，那個……今天，你是不是、買了……」勇利一邊支吾著用詞，一邊懊惱自己怎麼二十四歲了卻連個「保險套」都說不出口。

「如果是勇利拿的那個，」維克托看著他，覆上他的手背：「……買了。」

勇利的臉蛋立刻變成剛出爐的溫泉饅頭，圓潤飽滿燒呼呼。

他羞得低下頭去不敢面對維克托，卻把手掌向上翻回握住維克托的手，勇利覺得自己的手心應該也燒到可以燙傷人了，但維克托沒有放開，而是用拇指揉著他，就像剛剛替自己順毛時一樣。

「勇利，如果你不想──」

「想！啊……」

「勇利，小聲點。」維克托摀著勇利的嘴：「會吵醒馬卡欽。」

只見大狗狗呼嚕一聲，蹭一蹭，翻肚皮，繼續睡了。

「我把牠吵醒了嗎……？」勇利用氣音說話。

「沒，牠睡了。」維克托放下手，也用氣音回答。

「牠真的睡了嗎？」

「我是牠爹，睡成那樣我肯定牠睡了。」

他們盯著馬卡欽，小心翼翼地呼吸，確定毛孩子睡得香甜才鬆了一口氣。

回到剛才的話題。

「維克托……」勇利繼續用氣音，為了讓維克托聽清楚，他靠近了些：「你是不是……你還買了什麼……？」

「嗯。」維克托靠在他耳邊回答：「進正事前，會用到的東西。」

勇利知道那是什麼，在貨架上和保險套放在同一個角落的東西。

「誰要……？」

「我都好。」

說話的吐息吹得勇利耳朵發燙，只能擠出不成字句的音節表示「我也是」，維克托拉過他，讓他靠著頸窩，一塊總是讓勇利感到安心的位置，那裡有沐浴乳的香味、乾淨衣服從衣櫥裡拿出來的味道、還有皮膚的味道。

一段時間他們都沉默不語，只是靠著彼此，偶爾捏一捏對方的手，夜深人靜的時分，客廳只剩下大鐘的滴答聲、馬卡欽的打呼聲、兩人的呼吸聲，還有彼此的心跳聲。

秒針轉到第三圈時，維克托開口了。

「勇利，」他捧起勇利的臉，抵上他的額頭似在檢查退燒：「今天……要一起睡嗎？」

勇利的臉頰還是熱的，但維克托的頭髮冰冰涼涼的，羽毛一樣輕飄飄地落在他額上，有點癢，卻又令人舒服得想蹭一蹭。

「……好。」

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
